The True Purpose of Fangirls
by The Muse of Insanity
Summary: Have you ever wondered why fangirls are so organised? Why they are always in the right place at the right time to catch the unwary hero? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fangirls and Their Purpose

_A little idea, as to the __**actual**__ reason for fangirls' existence._

_The Muse of Insanity does not own Beyblading, or any of the speeches present in this Fanfic._

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson<strong>

Tyson stood in his favourite place in the whole world. On a podium, looking out at a sea of adoring fans. The latest BBA centre was now open, and he felt brilliant. His speech was about to start, and he had the best one ever. Silence fell, and he took a deep breath, and began.

"My fellow Beybladers, I had a dream, that one day, everyone would be able to Beyblade and do so in peace. BEGA tried to take that dream from me, but for this dream, I will fight them on the beaches, I will fight them in the hills, and I will never surrender! I believe this organisation should commit to achieving the goal of, before this decade is out, providing a future fair for all in this game. Beyblading, this young modern giant, exemplifies the relationship of the young, with the creations of science. Although we have not yet taken full advantage of Beyblading, it is as available to amateurs as it is to professionals like me. I do perceive, that while everything around me is changing all the time, there is underlying that change, a living power, the power of Beyblading. In Beyblading, there is no substitute for victory."

"Let me say this, that in all my years of Beyblading, I have never profited from Beyblading. So to celebrate this ideal, that BEGA wanted to take away, I declare this free centre OPEN"

The crowd erupted in cheers as he took the huge scissors that were offered him, and cut the ribbon. He had never thought that the "Speeches of the Great" book Grandpa had given him would come in handy, but it was really useful for stuff like this. Walking down to where his fans awaited with baited breath, he drew his pen with a flourish, and began to sign the photos and sheets of paper that were thrust towards him.

Fifteen minutes later, Tyson was rescued from his fans by Mr Dickenson, who walked over, and guided him in for the tour that was being put on for a few select guests. Tyson's heart sank, as he saw Kai walk purposely over to him, an expression of amusement flittering around his lips.

"'_I will never surrender'_?_"_ the Phoenix smirked, as Tyson squirmed under his gaze.

"I needed a speech fast" explained Tyson, before walking hurriedly away from his still grinning team-mate. The tour finished, with little incident, apart from when Tyson tried out the new Beydish, and almost decapitated the guide when he attempted to recall Dragoon from the other side of the room. As Tyson stepped out of the side door of the centre he smiled when he realised that none of the fans had stayed. Confident in a quiet walk home, he strode confidently out of the alley, adjusting his hat as he did so. Suddenly, a high pitched squeal erupted out of no-where.

"There he is!"

"Tyson I love youuuu!"

"Marry meeeee!"

Tyson whirled on his heels and ran, as a stampede of pink and white charged towards him. He dodged past three pedestrians, but almost ran into a post-box. As he regained his balance, his hat flew from his head, and landed only a few steps away from the horde of approaching fan-girls. Diving for the precious hat, he failed to regain his feet, before the tidal wave struck him full on.

An hour later, Tyson woke up in hospital to Mr Dickenson looking down at him, and Kai leaning against the doorpost.

"You're lucky Kai was nearby, Tyson. He pulled you out from that melee as fast as he could, after he realised that you were the cause of it."

"How long did it take?" Tyson groaned.

"Around 20 minutes" Kai replied.

"20 minutes!" Tyson yelled, causing a passing nurse to drop the tray she was holding. He glared at Kai.

"It was difficult to see you" the Phoenix shrugged, before strolling away.

As Kai left the hospital, he heard Tyson's voice again.

"I'm in here for 3 MONTHS!" This was followed by a loud crash, as the poor nurse dropped her recently-picked-up tray again.

* * *

><p><em>I will try to get another one up asap, probably from Max, but other ideas are welcome.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

The True Reason for Fangirls

_Yes people, it is Max's turn._

_The Muse of Insanity does not own Beyblade_

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Max collapsed into the soft seat on the plane, thanking whatever gods there were that the BBA were able to afford Business Class_._ He slumped next to the window, and took out his new beyblade. He was pleased with this one; it was the latest in the long line of Draciel upgrade. Just as he was tucking Draciel back into his pocket, he felt someone sit down next to him. As he turned to look at his neighbour, he felt the plane taxiing and taking off. Still feeling like he should be asleep, he focused his eyes onto the person next to him. In less than a second he was wide awake, and trying to desperately hide any form of his identity.

"OH MY GOD, are you MAX TATE?" an unbelievably high pitched voice resonated next to him. The source of the sonic weapon was a girl his own age dressed in a bright pink top with his face on it, grinning out at him like an evil demonic mirror.

Max opened his mouth to respond, when the sonic weapon fired again.

"Of course you are I mean who else looks like you I saw all of your world cup matches and you so should have beaten Mystel but he must have cheated I am so glad you don't look like Draciel…"

This went on for roughly 5 minutes before she breathed in. Max saw his chance and cut in.

"I'm not Max Tate, I'm his look-alike." Max crossed his fingers, begging for a respite.

"But this is Draciel isn't it? Oh you're such a joker Maxie."

Cursing his luck, and tight pockets, Max moved very rapidly onto plan B.

"Okay fine you got me. But can I get past so I can go to the loo?"

"Sure, sure, I'll just get up when the seatbelt light goes off." She smiled at him, like a shark watching a small fish. "Can I see Draciel, please?" She lent across, and put her hand heavily on Max's leg. Max winced, and pushed Draciel deeper into his pocket. He sighed with relief, as after a small scuffle, he pushed her off, and pointed to the small light above his head.

"Can I get up now? The light's off." He smiled as she stood up, and let him past. It was only when he reached the door of the loo that he saw that she was still behind him. Dodging into the small closet sized room, he desperately tried to think of a way that he could escape.

He had been hiding in the loo for 5 minutes when suddenly a loud banging echoed through the room.

"This is the hostess, come out now, or else I'll have to come in after you and pull you out okay?" Max winced, and decided that the best trick would be to leave, and attempt to get back to his seat and pull across one of screens to give privacy. He left and then almost sprinted back to his seat. He tugged the screen across, and hid for the rest of the fight, turning up the in-flight movie to the maximum volume. When they landed, he hurried through customs, and finally managed to escape his limpet-like fangirl. As he left the building, he reached back into his pocket for the comforting weight of Draciel, he realised that it was gone. Frantically scanning the crowd, he saw his neighbour on the flight leaving by a single door away. With a feeling of horror, he saw a flash of green, half hidden by her hand.

Sprinting out of the door, he saw the thief walking towards the bus station. He began running after her, and was only about 10 metres away when she saw him. Increasing his speed, he chased her around the corner, and managed to grab the hand that held Draciel tightly. It was only when he looked up; that he saw what was ahead of him. 5 bright pink shirts, all with demonic mirrors of him on them were in front of him. Above these were 5 camera-phones. His blade thief, who he was still holding onto, whirled around and kissed him full on the lips. 5 flashes later, and Max was standing stunned, with Draciel back in his hand, and watching as pictures of him and his "new girlfriend" were thrown out into the World Wide Web.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I think Ray is coming up next, but please keep sending in ideas, and please review.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

The True Purpose of Fangirls

_Sorry for the long wait, but finally it is here. Ray is joining in the fun, and he is having a hell of a time. Literally.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ray<strong>

Ray glared at the wobbling blade in the centre of the training dish at the new BBA centre. How dare it stop spinning now? Kai had only used Blazing Gig, Drigger could take that. The now stationary blade corrected him. Ray's shoulders slumped, as he looked up to see Kai's smirking face.

"Looks like you get to deal with the press then." Kai said, before jogging through into the changing rooms, and then out of the back door, escaping the fate that he had dumped unceremoniously on Ray. Lee walked up behind his friend, and offered his condolences.

"It was really close this time. Honestly, you almost had him."

"Thanks Lee, but I know when I was trounced and that was one of those times."

The two neko-jins followed Kai through into the changing area. Unlike the Phoenix, they had opted for tank-tops and ¾ lengths while they trained. As they showered, a voice floated through the changing rooms.

"You can't come in here Missy, for two very good reasons. 1. You are a girl, and this is the Male changing room. 2. Three famous bladers are training here, and they don't want to be disturbed."

Ray poked his head around the shower curtain, and saw one of the security guards pulling a girl roughly his age out of the door. When she saw Ray, she let out a small yelp of excitement, but despite her inability to latch onto him, due to the guards restraining hand, she still looked worryingly pleased with herself. Shrugging, Ray finished his shower, and was getting dressed, when he realised something.

"Lee, have you seen my shirt?"

"Your shirt?"

"Yeah, my shirt. It was in my bag. Hey, coming to that, where's my tank top? It was right here."

"Could you have dropped it, maybe?" Lee looked as puzzled as Ray. Slowly a sinking feeling came over Ray, as he connected the lack of shirt, fangirl in changing room, and look of triumph on her face as she left.

"She stole my shirt" he whispered.

"What?"

"The fangirl. She stole my shirt!" said Ray, his voice getting louder with each word.

Lee looked at him in horror, realising the full implications of this before Ray.

"The worlds press are outside, and you have to give an interview."

Ray blanched, and whirled to face Lee.

"GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT! NOW!" he shrieked. Lee stepped back, and then legged it, out of the same door Kai had left by. Ray stood there, struck dumb by Lee's betrayal.

Kai watched from the roof top, waiting with malicious pleasure to see camera-shy Ray have to deal with the worlds press. Suddenly, a murmur swept through the crowd, as Ray shuffled out in-front of the large BBA sign, his chest completely bare. Dranzer fell to the floor as his master looked on in shock. After about ten seconds, all of the photographers remembered their job, and bulbs began flashing in Ray's direction. For some reason, Kai's gaze was drawn to the fringes of the crowd, where he saw a girl, running away, a white shirt and grey tank-top trailing like two flags behind her.

Ray and Max looked at Tyson in horror, as the Dragon wielder lay on his hospital bed, laughing hysterically at the front page of the tabloid Kai had apparently dropped off for him. On it, there where two photos, one of a startled Max being kissed full on the lips by a girl in pink, and the other of Ray, blinded by flashing cameras, with his chest bare for all the world to see. The headline proudly declared:

**MAX exposure and baRAYing all**

_Are the stunts of these two in keeping with sportsmanship?_

Tyson was still laughing as Kai walked in 10 minuets later.

"If you thought that was funny, just wait till you see what happened to Bryan!" he said, holding another tabloid in his hand, this one with a Russian title where the pun worked better.

* * *

><p><em>Okay people, the next on will involve all the Blitz Boys, but as you might have guessed, Bryan comes of worst. Again sorry for the wait. Expect about a week till next one is up.<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

The True Purpose of Fangirls

_Here it is, finally, you know them, you love them, in a 1-part blockbuster, and IT IS THEEEEE BLITZKREIG BOYS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ian<br>**

Ian was annoyed. Sometimes, no-one appreciated just how hard he had to work to produce the things people wanted. Especially the three other members of his team. When he realised that Bryan and Spencer were in hospital, courtesy of Garland, and then that Tala had been sent to the same place, and then that said hospital had been destroyed and all patients were being moved to other hospitals, he had spent an entire night ensuring that all three were then moved to Moscow. It had taken him less than an hour to hack into the hospital systems, but the rest of the night to find out which aliases they had used. And now Tala was asking him what had taken so long. Resisting the urge to punch his captain, Ian continued down the corridor, leading all three of his team-mates behind him.

**Tala**

Tala looked on as Ian showed his remarkable ability to deal with people asking where they thought they were going. Instead of the bare-faced lies he had used on the police guard, the doctor and the nurse, he simply pointed his launcher at the poor secretary, and demanded that the doors be opened. Now. The doors slid open onto Moscow's dark streets, with almost indecent haste. The familiar snow was falling, and Tala tugged his thin hospital gown closer, and glowered at Ian for not bringing coats. The little devil looked back, the faint trace of annoyance lingering in his voice.

"It was the coats, or the vodka, and I don't trust Bryan when he's sober"

"But you trust him when he's drunk?"

"No. But he's more predictable." Ian turned and, dragging the three sleepy Beybladers behind him, marched towards the small pub across the road.

**Spencer**

Spencer had to admit, trusting Ian was a novel experience. However, he was not sure it was wise going towards a pub, when Bryan had just reached the stage where he demanded more vodka.

"Ian, why are we going into a pub? Our apartment is in the other direction."

"In that pub is food, warmth and coats. At our apartment, an hour's walk away, there's a little central heating and the accumulated washing up since the world championships. Your choice."

Spencer went into the pub.

**Bryan**

As Bryan gazed through the haze of alcohol, he saw his three bestest friends in the whole wide wonderful world, walking in front of him. He shook the haze off, and saw his three team-mates instead. But there were four of them… he wasn't that drunk surely. Then he remembered the pub...

Ian led them in, and made a beeline for the table in the corner. A strangely familiar figure was sitting there, who pushed three cups of coffee towards the escapees. Bryan downed his in one, and then promptly spat about half of it out again, when he realised that the coffee was hot and contained no trace of alcohol. The figure then spoke with Kai's voice.

"You don't need any more alcohol, Bryan."

Kai went on to open a bag at his feet, and as he distributed thick, winter coats to all of them, a waitress appeared with large platters of food. Bryan was delighted to find Kai had brought **his** coat, and spiked his coffee with a long shot from **his** hidden flask…

Bryan's haze enveloped him once more with a vengeance, and he saw moving towards them several figures wrapped in coats like theirs, yet they seemed to have pink mufflers. For some reason Bryan couldn't quite think of, he thought he should be scared of that particular colour. It was only when he turned around and saw the rest of his team bar Ian several hundred meters away, still running, that he realised just how scary pink could be. Before he could react, he was surrounded by girls, all of them shrieking in Russian that they wished they could die now, so they might never forget this moment. Just as the fangirls pounced, he saw the flash of Ian's camera.

**Ian**

Ian smiled. This definitely made up for the lack of thanks. He turned away from the pink melee, and headed for the offices of the largest tabloid rag in Russia. It was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Bryan. Apologies to Bey-Bey Fan, but <em>_it is funny to screw characters around. Next week, The Final Chilling Conclusion, and the TRUE PURPOSE OF FANGIRLS. (Dundundun)_


	5. Chapter 5

Fangirls and Their Purpose

_Muse of Insanity does not own Beyblade. And finally, the climax of the story, and the True Meaning Of Fangirls!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Man<strong>

The folders lay open on the desk. A clock ticked quietly in the background. He reached down and picked up the first folder.

"Tyson will be unable to blade in the next tournament I see. Due to severe injuries to the arms, legs and generally every where."

He gazed at a newspaper, an image of Tyson covered in plaster on the front page. He placed this to one side, and took out several photos, taken with a hand held camera, of Tyson giving a speech, Tyson chasing his hat, and Tyson being dived upon by a host of girls.

"Ah, I see Max is still I the news after that particular incident. Maybe she should give an interview, telling the world how much Max loves her. And I see Druciel has been upgraded again" This last comment came as he looked at a blurry photo, clearly taken while running. Also present ion the folder was a tabloid newspaper, with an appalling pun on the front of it.

"Hmm. Is this worthy of a promotion? No, not yet, but Agent 1079 does show promise." And with this, he moved on to the next folder.

This one contained the same tabloid, and a short report on how Ray was coping with his new, "immature" image in the media. The figure laughed, his eyes dancing behind the mask.

"Now this is worthy of recognition. Ray, appearing as immature, in the media! Superb. Also, the fact that it became a double story with Max, just brilliant."

The next folder was written completely in Russian. Inside was a picture of Bryan being pulled down, and Ian grinning in the background. It was different to the picture on the news article in the folder and the agent's photography had been almost perfect. Ian's had been excellent though. The man almost wanted to congratulate his ex-pupil on the quality that had been achieved.

The last folder was empty. Slightly confused, the man looked at the label on the front.

KAI.

"Damn." said Boris He would need to get more agents onto the Kai case.

**General**

Tyson was allowed out of hospital after he threatened to "do a Brooklyn" and destroy the entire building. He then recovered at home, and the nurses who had resigned came back. Tyson cut the plaster off himself 3 weeks before he was meant to, but blamed Daichi.

Max spent an awkward meal with his mum as she interrogated him over his new girlfriend. Despite all his protests, she still thinks that he is in love. By the time the story had calmed down, Max had decided to accept Ray's offer of sanctuary, and went into the mountains to train with him. He never saw Agent 1079 again.

Ray hid in White tiger hills for a year, the only contact with the outside world he had being him inviting Max to join him.

Bryan was sent back to hospital after three policemen rescued him. The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys broke him out, by staging a bomb threat, which escalated out of control, when Tala revealed he had used real C-4. Spencer knocked Tala out, and three tunnels were dug to bust Tala out of prison after he was caught waking up. With all the evidence needed to sentence him next to him. Ian was credited with this bit of trickery.

The folder on Kai remained closed for the rest of time. No member of Boris' spy team ever was able to get anything on him.

* * *

><p><em>And there it is people. The final meaning has bean revealed. Please Review!<em>


End file.
